Sword Art Online: SasuHina Style!
by Gaara's-Hina-Chan
Summary: A Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game called Sword Art Online has been released where players control their avatars with their bodies using a piece of technology. One day, players discover they cannot log out, and if they die they die in reality. Sasuke, a solo player only wants to complete the game. What happens when he falls in love? (Not a crossover!)
1. Chapter 1: Sword Art Online

**My first SasuHina! I'm so siked! Lol.**

**Okay, for those of you who have watched SAO, this story follows that plot, however there will be changes, lots; this is my story after all! ^^ :P**

**In SAO, they don't use their real names for their avatars; the only person who did was Asuna. However, in my story they do, because I can't come up with anything and it will be so much easier, yes?**

**For those of you who haven't watched SAO, I'll explain what "NerveGear" is.**

**It's a helmet with a smooth, deep blue colour. At the back, it has a wire of the same colour stretched out a long pad. It also has a battery and internal memory to store data from the games. The NerveGear also possesses an internal battery. The NerveGear's high density microwave transceivers can determine what the user's face looks like. The transceivers not only block every transmission from the brain to the body, but also from the body to the brain; while using it, the player is completely insensate to the physical world.**

**Now for a Beta:**

**A Beta is one of the lucky thousand from a hundred thousand players that got to experience the SAO world before the other ninety-nine thousand did for two months. **

**So now I'll start with the story now...Enjoy!**

**-:-**

Link start!

Language: Japanese

Log in_::

:account

:password

Character Creation

You have character data from the beta test.

Would you like to load it?

Sasuke(M)

Yes No

**Welcome to **

**Sword Art Online!**

**-:-**

1st Floor*Starting Town*West Field

Result

Exp 24

Col 30

Items 2

"Hell yeah!"

"Congrats." The raven head smirked, "Unfortunately, that boar was just low level fodder like smiles."

"Wha— You kidding me teme! I thought it was some sort of mini boss..." At that Sasuke, the raven head chuckled at the blonde's outburst.

"Only you could think that, dobe."

Naruto just managed to kill a wild boar. Of course with the help of Sasukes demonstration.

Sasuke and Naruto...Best friends as well as rivals since they were five, their parents were best friends so it was no surprise that they were too. Although they wouldn't admit it, it was obvious. Sasukes entire family was killed when he was just seven, besides himself and his older brother who disappeared that same night. Narutos parents were killed in a car accident the next week after that tragic incident. Sasuke now lived with his parents close friends who adopted him. As for Naruto...He was adopted by his father's guardians.

The two did kendo along with Sasukes adoptive sister Sakura Haruno, together. Even though Sasuke was adopted he didn't change his surname. It still remained Uchiha. Same goes for Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto didn't attend the same school but that didn't change anything for them.

Narutos attention turned towards the wild boars that were appearing before he sighed and started practicing with his sword. His eyes widened as he grinned.

"Hey teme, there's a ton of skills like blacksmithing and stuff, right?" He said as he swished his sword in the air.

"Supposedly there are an unlimited number of them." He watched his friend practice. "However, there aren't any magic-based skills."

"An RPG without magic-skills?" He started activating a skill; a dark red light started engulfing his sword. "They're normally given." He completed and swished his sword in the air with full force, the light disappeared. Sasuke watched with a smirk.

"It's awesome, right?"

"Hell yeah! Haha! I can't wait to tell Sakura-chan about this when we get back!" He beamed and jumped in the air, his grin never fading from his face.

"Whatever" He crossed his arms and cast his eyes down. He didn't like his "sister". Mainly because she liked him more than a sister should, like...like like. He didn't like that. She also treated Naruto like dirt. When her parents offered to adopt the blonde she immediately refused, which was another reason he didn't really like her. So he ignored her.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Let's go to the next arena." He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah! Let's go I'm ready! Believe it!" He yelled enthusiastically, Sasuke only sighed inwardly. He had an annoying best friend and rival...But he couldn't ask for a better one.

**-:-**

"This place sure is awesome, much more awesome than the real world." Naruto said as he scanned the place with his striking blue eyes. "It's hard to believe this is all a game. The guy who made this must be a real genius. It puts me at a loss for words..."

"Hn" Sasuke cracked a smirk again. "You're acting Melodramatic." Naruto frowned and stood up from the grass where he was sitting.

"Shut up! This IS my first time taking a full dive! Unlike you who's a beta tester!" He grumbled a few incoherent words before looking away. Sasuke laughed a bit at his blonde friend's outburst. "You really lucky teme, only a thousand people got to beta test the game before it was even released." The raven head simply nodded.

"I never did ask how far you got, so how far did you?"

"It took me two months to get to the eight floor." He glanced at Naruto with a smug smirk. "But now I'll be able to do it in half the time." The blonde only smirked back. "We should get back to hunting."

"I'm in!" Naruto grinned until it faltered. "But I'm starving and have some ramen waiting at home for me...So...I'm going to log out for a bit." Sasuke face-palmed inwardly. Though...He was hungry too...

Although Sasuke would never ever admit this to anyone...He loved food...REALLY loved food.

"I'll log back in after some time." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke nodded...Maybe he'd log out too after Naruto does so he can eat something too. "Hey Sasuke, later I'll be meeting with some friends. Why don't you meet them too?" He frowned, why would Naruto even ask that if he knew he was going to decline anyway? He hardly had friends...Excluding his friend Gaara, which was his only friend at his school. That's right! He was supposed to find the red head earlier...It slipped his mind.

"If you know my answer why do you ask that?" Narutos eyes widened before he looked down. He said nothing.

"I'll go now." Sasuke didn't reply.

"Wha— There's no log out button." His onyx eyes averted to Naruto. Was he that much of an idiot that he couldn't find the logout button?

"Check again" Naruto shook his head furiously.

"I still can't find it!" He yelled before growling. "Check for yourself."

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes and did just that. His eyes widened...There was no logout button... The dobe was right. "You're right..."

"Well maybe since today is the open day a bug or two is normal. I'm sure the GM (Game master) is working on it right now, um...Sasuke you a beta so is there any other way to log out?" He asked with a hopeful expression.

"No." Sasuke stated simply.

"Damn! There's GOT to be another way! I'm starving! Err...Return! Logout! Go back!" Naruto began jumping up and down in frustration.

"You idiot! That won't work there's no other way. There isn't anything else in the manual." The blonde pouted. Sasuke wished there was another way though... He had a bad feeling about this.

"Awww come on Sasuke..." He whined.

"Believe it." He did his best friends catchphrase causing Naruto to glare at him. Suddenly it began getting dark.

"Listen, I told you, there wasn't anything written in the manual about emergency logouts."

"Ugh! Can't we just remove our NerveGear?" Naruto asked clearly panicking.

"No, when we dive we can't move our bodies in the real world." Sasuke paused, "A component in the NerveGear is designed to intercept all brain signals concerning movement."

"Seriously?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with a blank expression. He had a bad feeling. "Can't someone just take the NerveGear off in the real world?"

"I suppose..." He sighed, "Something bothers me though, and we haven't even got any system announcements."

"You're right..." Unexpectedly a sound of a bell could be heard as their eyes widened. After a while both Sasuke and Naruto were engulfed in a bright blue light that transported them to the Starting Town.

"What's going on Sasuke?" Naruto asked with apprehension.

"I don't know..." _A forced teleport..._

They looked up to see the game master appear. Chatter could be heard all around.

"Attention, players," He raised his arms. "Welcome to _my _world."

"_My world"? _

"My name is Nagato Uzumaki. I am currently the one and only person who can control this world."

Sasuke gasped and so did Naruto, both for different reasons.

_UZUMAKI!? _Was all that going through his head at the moment.

"I'm sure you've all already noticed that the logout button on the main menu has been removed. However, this is by no means a mistake. I repeat it is not a mistake but a feature of the true Sword Art Online."

"A feature?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

Nagato began to continue, "You are all unable to log out of SAO, and nobody in the real world can remove the NerveGear or interrupts its operation. Should it be attempted, a powerful burst of microwave radiation emitted from a transmitter in the NerveGear will destroy your brain, thus ending your life."

Everyone began to panic hearing Nagatos words, some even started crying.

"He can't be serious right?" Naruto asked Sasuke hoping for the answer he wanted.

"He's right in whatever he said. The NerveGear also has an internal battery so the power can't be cut either." Sasuke clenched his fists as Naruto looked at him in astonishment.

"Unfortunately it's certainly possible that a player's family or friends would ignore this warning and attempt to forcibly remove the NerveGear. As proof of this, 213 have died from both this world and the real one."

"Two hundred and thirteen people!" Sasuke gasped as his eyes widened in shock. Naruto was too shocked to say anything.

"I can't believe it!" Naruto yelled followed by a low growl.

He then began to show everyone what was happening in the real world. "From this point on, all methods for revival in the game will no longer fuction. If your HP hits zero, your avatar will perish for eternity, and at that moment...The NerveGear will destroy your brain. There is away to get back to the real world however, the completion of this game. You are now on the first floor, the lowest point in Aincard. If you conquer a floor's dungeon and defeat the floor's boss, you may continue up to the next one. Assuming you manage to defeat the final boss on the 100th floor, the game will be considered clear."

Naruto clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. "Then we'll do just that." Naruto muttered.

"We will clear the game!" He yelled causing everyone to look at him. "J-just you wait Nagato! We'll clear the game!"

Sasuke looked at his friend who was overflowing with emotions. All 100 floors...

"As I was saying..." Nagato continued. "I've prepared a present for all of you in your item storages. Take a look."

After that was said, everyone obliged and began to take a look.

"A mirror?" Each person began to look into their mirror. Unexpectedly a bright light engulfed them as they looked into it.

"Wow Sasuke you look like...You?" Naruto stated in shock as he stared at his best friend after the bright light faded...

"You do too." _What the hell is going on! This is crazy...! _

"No one will leave Aincrad until all 100 floors are completed. This may be a game but it is no joke."

**-:-**

**I had to re-write this chapter...It was horrible before this.**

**Re-written: 2014-06-27 **


	2. Chapter 2: The first floor boss

**I am so happy that you guys are looking forward to this! It makes me so happy to know that people like this! ^^ It also inspires me to write more! So thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had to re-watch episode two to write it. I didn't know who to make Diavel so I just said, "The guy." Lol...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Listen carefully Naruto, I'm going to get out of this city and head to the next village. You should come with me too." Sasuke said gravely. Naruto stared at Sasuke with an awkward expression.

"Sorry Sasuke...I can't, my friends need me. B-But hey! Why don't you come with us?" Naruto yelled happily, Sasuke looked away and narrowed his eyes.

"Listen Naruto, I know this place better than you do. It would be wise if you come with me." Sasuke explained serenely, crossing his arms.

Naruto chuckled, "That doesn't matter to me Sasuke. In the end, my friends need me. I told you Sasuke, my friends and I stood in the line for ages to buy this game. I can't leave them. Kiba will kill me! Why don't you just come with us? I-I mean they wouldn't mind or anything." The blonde explained shaking his head. He wanted to go with Sasuke...but he couldn't! He couldn't just leave his friends behind! He wanted Sasuke to come with them to. Although, he knew Sasuke wouldn't.

"I guess I'll see you around sometime. Don't get yourself killed dobe." Sasuke said as he turned around and began walking, his hair foreshadowing his eyes. _If it was just one more person, I wouldn't have minded but there are more than just one or two, Naruto has a lot of friends. _

"Sasuke..." Naruto mumbled under his breath. "Don't get yourself killed either teme!" Naruto shouted back making Sasuke stop.

He glanced over his shoulder before smirking, "As if." And with that Sasuke left.

* * *

_**One month later**_

A month had passed since the players found out they were stuck in the death game. Over two thousand people already lost their lives and the first floor has yet to be cleared.

A meeting was to be held to figure out a way to defeat and find the boss.

_I can't believe I can't find the boss. _Sasuke sighed inwardly as he sat down.

"The boss' hideout has been located, however, in order to defeat the boss you need to party up with at least six members." Sasuke looked around; everyone had partied up beside him that is. _Great, there's no one I can party up with...wait, it looks like someone is alone like me. _He promptly stood up and headed over to the white hooded figure.

"We should party up, since it's required to." Sasuke stated coolly. _I feel so awkward...This is awkward._

"Okay..." The hooded girl replied faintly. Sasuke nodded and sent a party invitation to her which she accepted. He took a look at her HP gauge and saw her name was Hinata.

"This is not fair! The beta testers left us beginners to die and refused to help us starters. If there are any beta testers in this meeting it will only be fair if you give up all your items and money, otherwise you won't be trusted by others again." A guy dressed in black with purple...makeup on yelled.

Sasuke clenched his fist and narrowed his eyes.

A guy wearing a black mask with white hair rapidly stood up. "No, that is not true. The beta testers cannot be blamed for the tragedies of the fallen players. The betas did their share by distributing their knowledge through this manual that everyone has access to. How do you find that unfair? They have done their share and helped us, they didn't need to but they did." The masked man calmly explained.

The purple guy with makeup frowned and took out the book, "The book states that the boss' name is IIIfang the Kobold Lord, he also has minions by the name of Ruin Kobold Sentinels. On the last bar of HP, the boss will discard his weapon and equip a Talwar and use a different combat style." Sasuke inwardly sighed, stood up and left as the rest of the players present did.

* * *

Hinata sat down and took out a piece of bread from her basket. _I wonder how the others at home are doing. I'm so scared but I've got to grow stronger and beat this game. I cannot be a weakling here. _The lavender eyed girl sighed and took a bite of her bread.

Sasuke who was passing by sat himself down next to Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened from under her white hood as she hastily moved away from him. He only shook his head.

"Um...Do you want some?" Hinata asked in a soft whisper offering him some bread. Sasuke being hungry nodded and took the bread. Before he could take a bite of his bread Hinata quickly prevented him from doing so.

"No!" Sasuke looked at Hinata questionably. Hinata bit her lip under her white cloak and looked away.

"You haven't said Itadakimasu." She said barely above a whisper; however Sasuke caught it and laughed. The indigo haired girl simply blushed under her cloak which she was thankful for at the moment.

"D-don't laugh!" Hinata whisper yelled a frown marring her face. Sasuke stopped laughing, said itadakimasu and bit down into the bread, savouring the taste. He had to admit it was delicious and not only because he was starving.

"Did you make this?" Hinata hesitantly nodded. A barely present smile formed on his face.

"It's good"

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke were walking towards the boss' location, (The others ahead of them.) Sasuke was formulating plans to defeat the boss' helpers and discussing them with Hinata. The group entered the first floor boss room where IIIfang the Bobold Lord was expected to be along with his minions.

The group set out into an immediate fight. The purple make up guy, who Sasuke found out that his name's Konkurou led the prowling party and gave out orders on attacking and blocking the boss and his helpers.

_Her speed is remarkable, at this rate I won't be able to keep up with her blade._ Sasuke thought as he watched Hinata fight.

The Boss's HP gauge soon reached the red zone, then this guy ordered everybody to stay put and he stepped out of the group and approached the boss by himself.

_Something isn't right, the boss supposed to pull out a Talwar not a Nodachi. _

"No Stop! Pull back!" Sasuke quickly shouted. _No...I'm too late! _Sasuke watched as the guy received a deadly combo from the boss' katana.

As the guys HP rapidly dropped to 0, Sasuke quickly made his way to him and hastily took out a healing potion. The guy shook his head, rejecting it.

"You are a beta tester too...Aren't you?" Sasuke asked him. The guy simply nodded.

"I know you are one to...You can defeat the boss, you have the power...Use it." With that, the guy shattered into many crystals.

Sasuke nodded and stood up, he made up his mind, and with Hinata's help he _**would**_ defeat the boss.

"Come on Hinata, we are going to defeat this thing." Hinata nodded at Sasuke preparing to fight; she quickly sped and swiftly slashed her sword at the boss, but the boss proved to be fast and attacked Hinata first. Hinata did a quick back flip to dodge which made her white hood fall off revealing her face.

Sasuke and Hinata continued with their strategy however, Sasuke made a slip-up and in result got hit by the boss making him fly backwards and slam into Hinata causing her to fly back as well. _This isn't going well; I need to end this soon! _Sasuke grunted.

_I need to do something. They can't afford to get hit again. _The guy with the black mask thought as he quickly ran in front of the pair. "We'll buy some time in the mean time you two recover." Kakashi, who Sasuke discovered his name was said.

The group charged at the boss in an attempt to hold it off for Sasuke and Hinata. After a few minutes the pair got up, nodded at each other and charged at the boss. Sasuke and Hinata gave the boss multiple hits with Sasuke giving the last blow which destroyed the boss.

Sasuke knelt down and took a deep breath after defeating the boss. A bonus item then appeared in front of him called the Coat of Midnight. Hinata had a smile on her face, she and her partner managed to defeat the boss, she was very happy, he was really strong.

Cheers of joy could be heard as everyone had smiles on their face's celebrating their victory. Konkurou however had an unpleasant expression on his face.

"Aren't you forgetting that he let our leader die? He knew the boss' attack pattern yet he let him die! He is a beta tester!" Konkurou yelled outraged, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

Sasuke remembering the guys last words creased his forehead. Kakashi and Hinata were about to speak, however Sasuke's laughter prevented them from doing so.

"Do not compare me to those newbie's. Most of those beta testers didn't even know how to level up, you are even better than them. I'm on a whole new level however. I'm not like the other beta testers, I reached higher floors than them and I knew the boss's attack pattern because I fought monsters using katana skills on higher floors, I know much more than any information breaker."

"You...You are a cheater!" Konkurou said anger clear in his voice.

"Yes! He's a cheater."

"A beta cheater, a beater!"

"Yes he's a beater!'

"Beater!"

Sasuke laughed once again, "That's right, I'm a beater." He stated as he equipped the Coat of Midnight. He started walking away and began to open the gate to the next floor.

"Wait!" Hinata said hastily running towards him. "How do you know my name?" She asked curiously since she never told him her name and yet he knew it.

"Look at your interface for the party screen." Hinata nodded and checked.

"Sasuke...Your name is Sasuke." She smiled and tilted her head. _I feel stupid...it was there all this time! _

"Hinata, you are strong so I suggest you join a guild you can trust. There are limits to what a solo player can do. If a guild requests you to join them, join it." Sasuke stated tranquilly, then began to dissolve the party and headed to the second floor.

"I will...Goodbye...Sasuke."

* * *

**Well how was it? ^^**

**Um... as for the game master ...Who do you guys have in mind? Please tell me in a review and I will consider it. I can't think of anyone beside Madara and Nagato, who do you think should play Akihiko Kayaba? **

**Another thing, I've gotten reviews saying Hinata would be a better Sachi...Um I'm thinking of not including someone as Sachi in this fic altogether actually. From the beginning I've already planned for Hinata to be Asuna. Furthermore, there will be no one playing as Sachi...I'm thinking of discarding that part of the Anime altogether. I DID say that this will follow the SAO plot BUT with MY twists and stuff as well. **

**Okay readers! Now this is up to you, who should Sakura, Ino and TenTen play? Oh and Temari too! Tell me in a review please! Thank you! See you next chapter! ^^**


	3. Chapter 4: Black cats of the full moon!

**Yeah...Been a long time huh? *laughs nervously* Well you've FINALLY got an update so here it is! I apologise for the long wait! I have a longer authors note at the end of this chapter. Also I'm using the real guild of the Black cats of the full moon. I mean they're going to die anyway... **

"Here's to us, the Black cats of the full moon!"

"Cheers!" Metal cups clanked together.

"And here's to our saviour Sasuke-san, cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Thank you."

"You saved us!"

"Thank you so much." Sasuke looked over at Hinata, he was glad she took his advice and joined a guild, and they were nice people too. She looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He said, when he came to save them, she looked very scared however, he wondered why. Hinata was very strong and fast in battle when they fought together. So why was she...?

"Um Sasuke-san, I realise this is prying, but mind telling us your level?" Keita, the guilds leader whispered.

He didn't want to tell them his real level... "Around level 20." He lied and stared at his drink. Hinata knew Sasuke was lying...He was far too strong to be on that of a low level... He was much higher than that, she knew.

"Wow, that's pretty close to ours. I'm amazed you survived on your own." Keita said with astonishment...If only he knew...

"Don't be so polite; solo-players like me only target lone mobs. It's inefficient." Sasuke said vacantly.

"O-oh...I see." Keita looked away, and then an idea came to him. "In that case, Sasuke, I know it's not a very good time to ask, but how about joining our guild?" Sasuke looked at Keita with surprise... They wanted him to join their guild?

"This girl here is Hinata." Keita said walking over to her. They hadn't mentioned anything about knowing each other, so the other guild members didn't know they met.

"She is a very good fighter and incredibly fast but when thrown into combat she gets scared and freezes up sometimes. It's only happened a few times though." Hinata looked away, she wondered what Sasuke thought. He told her she was a good fighter...But now? These days when thrown into combat she would freeze, not knowing what to do. Why was she doing this to herself? What was wrong with her?

"Everyone here, besides Hinata, is a member of our schools PC research club." Keita said with a smile as the other members excluding Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Oh but don't worry about that, you'll fit right in, just like Hinata, no doubt about it. Right?"

"Right!" The others agreed and Hinata smiled at Sasuke, her eyes revealing joy and sadness at the same time. Sasuke looked up at her and into her lavender orbs. His fists tightened as he looked down.

"Then...I accept. Thank you..." He nodded with a small, barely visible smile. The members' faces' lightened up as they gasped and laughed in joy, they then began introducing themselves.

_**~The next day~**_

He looked over at Hinata as they battled the Killer Mantis' Scythe, she looked scared...Not how he saw her battle, the Mantis hit her shield with one of its scythes and he saw her gasp in fright.

"Hinata, step back." He told her and she quickly obliged. He ran towards the Mantis and chopped of one of its scythes "Tetsuo, switch!" He called out.

"Right!" Keita yelled making a dash for the Mantis. He slashed through the mantis with his weapon and it crumbled into crystals, he grinned.

"Alright!"

"Awesome!"

"Cool." Sasuke smirked in satisfaction.

"Congrats..." Hinata smiled and looked at Sasuke who still had a smug smirk on his face. _He is a...Nice guy. _

_**~Later at night~**_

"Naruto..." Sasuke looked down to see his best friend and team killed a wolf.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed putting his sword back in his place. He looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Whoa, Sasuke? Hey guys I'm leaving the mobs to you!" Naruto called out with a wry grin. He quickly ran up the hill.

"I haven't seen you around alot teme, where've you been!?" He laughed, still wearing that grin of his. "Yo...Sasuke did you join a guild?" Sasuke looked away and then down.

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed inwardly and started walking away.

"Sasuke...Hey where do you think you going? I haven't seen you in such a long time and you leaving already!" Naruto yelled, infuriated at his best friend as well as rival. Sasuke turned around and frowned.

"I know that! I just...I have to go okay?!" Naruto said nothing as the raven head kept on walking.

"Hinata." After receiving Keitas message, Sasuke easily found Hinata; he didn't understand why she ran away. What was going on with her? What happened to the Hinata who bravely fought the boss alongside him?

Hinata looked up and turned her head. "Sasuke?"

"Everyone's worried." Hinata looked away and held her knees closer. _Why did he come looking for me?_

"Sasuke...Why can't we leave? Why is our life at stake when this is only a game...? What's the point...?" Hinata asked him, on the brink of tears.

"There's probably no meaning to it." Sasuke said looking down.

"I'm afraid of dying." Sasukes eyes widened as he looked at Hinata in astonishment.

"You're afraid of dying...?"

"I'm so scared...I just...I'm scared...I don't know what to do anymore." She trembled, her hair foreshadowing her eyes.

"You won't die." He said seriously.

"How do you know...?" She looked up and turned her head towards him.

"The Black Cats are not a weak guild. We're also taking extra precautions in ascending floors. Moreover, Tetsuo and I are here, so you don't need to fight as a vanguard, even though you have the potential to do so."

"Do you think I'll really survive...?" Sasuke simply nodded.

"Of course you will. Because you are going to be the girl you were when we were fighting that boss." Hinata smiled as tears streamed down her face in happiness.

"Thank you, Sasuke...But what do you mean?"

"Hinata, you are strong and have incredible speed. Remember when we fought that boss? Were you showing fear then? No, you weren't. What's wrong now, Hinata? Why are you so afraid? You weren't thinking about dying then, they don't think about it now. Just fight...Be the girl you were then when we were fighting that monster. Be strong."

_**~The next day~**_

"Well then, I'll be right back! Teleport to Starting town." Tetsuo said with a wave as a bright light engulfed him and he disappeared.

"I didn't know it'd be this exciting buying our own house."

"That's something an old man would say." They all started laughing as Sasuke smiled...He liked this guild.

"Hey let's go make some cash while Keita's off buying our new house."

"Then how about going to one of the upper dungeons?" Sasuke frowned slightly.

"Wouldn't our usual hunting spots be better?" He suggested. He had a bad feeling...

"It'd be more efficient in the upper dungeons."

"At our levels we'll be fine." Still, the bad feeling didn't leave him.

They were currently on the 27th floor, the Dungeon.

"See? This is no problem for us." Sasuke felt as if he should go back, he didn't like this place, not because he was afraid but because he had a dreadful feeling about this place. The others kept talking and before he knew it Ducker had opened a hidden door. Wait...A hidden door? Here? His eyes widened. _Shit...! _

He gasped as Ducker opened the door with a smile. "It's a treasure chest!" The blonde called out in excitement.

"Wait!" Sasuke frowned and called out, they didn't listen however. Ducker opened the chest with a joyful expression and then an alarm went off and doors in the walls started opening and monsters started appearing.

"It's a trap!" Hinata gasped and shifted over closer to Sasuke. She took out her sword prepared to fight. She made a vow to be strong in order to survive...She was going to be the girl she was when she and Sasuke fought that Boss together. She wasn't going to be afraid.

"Guys! We need to get out of here!" Sasuke yelled his sword in his hand.

Ducker took out his teleporting crystal and shouted, "Teleport to Taft!" twice. It wasn't working. Hinata tried too, still nothing.

"So this is an anti-crystal area." Sasuke said and muttered, 'damnitt' under his breath. The monster started attacking, a few ganged up on Ducker who was defenceless and killed him. Hinata gasped and Sasuke started fighting. There were so many of them...They eventually got Keita and he was killed too, soon all the guild members were dead besides Hinata and Sasuke. Hinata wanted to cry so badly, but wouldn't, not yet. They would make it out alive.

"S-Sasuke." Hinata cried into his shirt, they were currently sitting on a bench. "T-they're g-gone." Sasuke sat there motionlessly and let Hinata cry into him.

"It's my entire fault. They're dead because of me...I should've known." Hinata cried harder and sat up.

"No! It's not! How were y-you supposed to know that it was a trap? You could've done nothing to save them Sasuke! P-please... Don't blame yourself..." Sasuke looked at her and then looked away again.

"I..."

"It's not your fault." She chocked up wiping her tears away.

_**~The next day~**_

"Sasuke...I'm going to become stronger and find a guild, I'm going to become one of the strongest players in SAO and help beat this game. Do you think I can do it...?"

_I was going to ask her if she wanted to become my partner... I can't do that now..._

"If you set your mind to it I don't doubt that you can." Hinata smiled.

"I guess then I'll begin my journey then. I would ask you to join me...But."

"You know I can't. I'm a solo-player." Hinata nodded sadly and then hugged him.

"Goodbye Sasuke." He hugged her back.

"Goodbye Hinata..." _I'm sure you will become one of the strongest players...Until we meet again. _

And with that, they went separate paths.

**Well...Hinata played as Sachi! ^^ **

**I'm thinking of making TenTen as Lisbeth, Silica as Sakura and Suguha as Ino...Still thinking. As for Yui...How about Yui as Yui? **

**There is NO one who CAN play Yui from Naruto. And re-placing Yui will be like um...Me deleting this story for me! How can I re-place Yui? T^T So yeah...Yui as Yui, Yui is like perfect as their daughter, I mean she and Hinata have the same hair colour and look a lot alike. **

**Now for Akihiko Kayaba...I made up my mind and Nagato/Pein will play him! Thanks for all the suggestions for the girls and Akihiko! :D I'm finally done with my exams so I can update now! ^^**

**Please review and bye! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Ino

**Well I wasn't oing to update until I had more reviews but whatever. I felt like posting it now. ^^ Ino as Silica...Yep! As for Sakura...I can't see her as Silica. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really need to edit/re-write chapter 1...It sucks -_-' Lol. Enjoy! **

* * *

The 35th Floor*Forest of wondering

"What are you talking about?"

"You have that lizard to heal you. So what do you need healing crystals for?"

"So do you! You fight from the safest position, so you don't need healing crystals!"

"Of course I do. I'm not a ditsy pretty blonde like you so the boys won't heal me, Ino-chan."

Ino growled, "What did you just say!?" she hated her so much, she'd had enough! "Fine, take the damn item. I'm never partying with you again. Besides, I get party invitations all the time!" Ino smirked smugly and turned her long blonde hair that was tied into a high pony tail swished.

"Wait! Ino-chan!" She didn't listen and continued walking.

**-:-**

She panted her sword in her hand. She was in trouble, what mess did she get herself into? _Way'da go Ino! Now you and Pina are in danger. These ugly looking ape monsters are going to be the end of you if you don't do something quick! You don't have much life left either; And Pina can't keep on healing you!_

Ino gasped and flipped backwards as the Ape monster tried hitting her with its cane.

_I can't keep on dodging like this! _She thought as Pina healed her. It wasn't enough! _Shit! I'm out of healing items. _She gasped looking into her bag.

The result of her distraction caused her to fly back into a tree as the ape monster hit her with its cane. _Ow._

Her life dropped to red as her sword flew to the other side. The ape was about to deliver the final blow, but Pina, her partner dragon, wasn't going to have that. Pina flew towards the ape and bit its cane, Ino gasped. _Pina...! _The ape simply swung Pina off causing it to land on the ground.

"Pina! You stupid monsters!" Ino cried as she crawled towards it. "Pina...Pina...Pina! No, Pina!" She cried as she saw Pinas HP dropped rapidly until it had nothing and a light blue light engulfed it. Ino cried and hugged Pina causing it to shatter into crystals.

"Pina..." The apes were coming towards her but she didn't notice. Hearing one of them growl, she turned around and gasped, her cheeks tear stained and her eyes watery. Suddenly the apes disappeared and shattered into crystals. She stared at her saviour, he had black raven hair and onyx eyes and his sword was in his right hand. He was hot but Ino was still broken due to Pinas death to really fawn over him.

"Pina..." Ino looked at him with her tear stained face. _I'm so weak...I couldn't save Pina...Now... _She gently picked up Pinas remains, which was a feather.

"What's that feather?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. He didn't really know how to deal with crying girls. With Hinata, he just let her cry on him.

"It's Pina...My partner..." Ino cried, her hands covering her face. She couldn't believe Pina was gone.

"So you're a beast tamer...? I apologise, I didn't make it in time to save your partner." He said, slightly angry at himself.

"No..." She shook her head. "It's all because of me, I was being reckless. I was being conceited, thinking I could make it on my own." Ino sniffled and finally looked up and at Sasuke. "Thank you for saving me."

"Does that feather have an item name or something?" He asked kneeling down to Ino who was sitting on the grass. Ino gently touched it.

Item

Pinas Soul

Popped up. This caused her to start sobbing again. Sasuke looked at her, his arm placed on his leg. _If I got here sooner I could've saved her partner...I have to help her. _

"Stop crying, as long as you have Pinas soul it's possible to resurrect her." Ino gasped and looked up at him in astonishment. Pina could...Live?

"Really...?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, in the southern part of the 47th Floor, there's a field dungeon called the Hill of Memories. From what I heard, the flower at its summit can resurrect a familiar."

Ino smiled her tears instantly disappearing. However, it was the 47th floor, her eyes narrowed as her brows creased. "The 47th floor..."

"If you reimbursed me, I'd get it for you, but...The flower only blooms in the presence of a beast tamer." Sasuke said as his eyes cast down.

"The information is more than I can ask for. I'll work hard so I can level up and then I'll revive Pina someday." Ino smiled and said in determination.

"Familiars can only be revived within three days after their demise." Her eyes widened as she gasped...Only after three days...?

"No way... It's my entire fault...I'm so sorry Pina." _I have to help her...I can't just leave her here..._ Sasuke wondered when he became so soft. He guessed it was because of Hinata and the guild. They had a huge impact on him. He quickly stood up.

"Three days is plenty of time." Ino watched as he checked his profile and started sending her equipment. "These equips will give you a stat boost of at least five extra levels. If we go together, you'll be able to manage." Ino stood up in shock.

"Why would you go so far for me? You don't even know me." Sasuke turned around to look at her.

"It doesn't matter. I'm helping you, which is all that matters." He said. Ino didn't say anything but simply smiled.

"Thank you..." She accepted all what Sasuke sent her. "My name's Ino."

"Sasuke."

**-:-**

35th Floor*Mishe

Sasuke and Ino were currently walking in the thirty fifth floor of Mishe. Ino was glad that she had the chance to revive Pina when she heard her name being called.

"Ino-chan!" Two guys came running up to them. She didn't say anything. "Party with us next time! We can go wherever you wish." The other guy said.

"Sorry but I've decided to party with him for a while." Ino said with a slight blush and then clinged to Sasuke. The two guys glared at Sasuke while he merely sighed.

"Goodbye" She said as they started walking, she was still clinging to Sasukes arm however. They walked in silence for a while before Ino decided to break it.

"Sasuke...Where's your home?"

"The 50th Floor...However, it'll be easier if we stay together so I'll spend the night here." He replied,

"Alright, you're right." Ino smiled but frowned when the red head made towards them.

"Well, if it isn't Ino-chan? Wow! I'm surprised you made it out of the forest. Good for you." Rosalia smirked as a frown marred Inos face. Usually Ino would've retorted back but after she lost Pina...

"Hm... Where's the lizard?" The red head raised an eyebrow and gasped, an evil smile twitched at her lips. "Don't tell me it..."

"Pina died." Ino finished her sentence. "But I'll revive her so save it!"

"So you're planning to go to the Hill of Memories? But will you be able to reach it with your level?" Ino said nothing.

"She will." Sasuke said, his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Have you been seduced by her too? From what I can see you aren't very strong." He nearly laughed. He started walking and motioned for the blonde to follow him, which she did.

**-:-**

47th Floor*Floria

Ino gasped looking around, beautiful! There were so many beautiful flowers! It was amazing... "It's so beautiful!" She said astonished.

"It's the flower garden." He nodded. Ino smiled brightly and knelt down by a bunch of blue flowers and inhaled their scent. She looked up and blushed. _This place is for couples! _

"Ino" She quickly stood up and dusted herself.

"Sorry..." She looked away.

"Let's go"

(Awhile later)

Sasuke held out a blue teleporting crystal. "If things get dangerous and I tell you to run, use this, it'll teleport you to town." He instructed her.

"But..." Ino trailed off.

"Do it, understand?" She merely nodded and took the crystal, putting it away. Sasuke nodded and they started walking. "This path leads to the Hill of Memories." Ino gasped and ran to catch up with him.

Before she knew what was happening she was up in the air and screaming. She bent her head and what she saw made her scream even more.

"Calm down," Sasuke sighed, "this monster just a fodder!" He said.

She swished her sword furiously, not getting anywhere however. She was getting mad as the monster kept swinging her around. Eventually she managed to chop it and get released. Up in the air, she frowned and dove right for its brain(?) and pierced it with her sword, destroying it, she landed gracefully on her feet and pumped her fist in victory.

They came across a lot of plant monsters to their journey to the Hill of Memories which both of them destroyed. Ino also asked a bit about his life in the real world, she learned his family was dead and that he lived with his families close friends and that he was adopted, she also learnt he did kendo with his best friend and that he enjoyed it and that his adoptive sister did too.

They eventually made it and Ino couldn't be happier. "Is this where the flower's supposed to be?"

"Yeah" They started walking towards it, well Sasuke was, and Ino was running.

She gasped seeing it; it was blooming in front of her! So beautiful...

"Go on" Sasuke said with a slight smirk and his arm on his hip. Ino nodded with a smile and gently took it.

"Before you resurrect Pina, you should wait till we get into town; there are a lot of strong monsters around here." Ino nodded and they started heading back.

"Whoever's hiding back there, show yourself." Sasuke ordered firmly and they stopped walking.

The red head from earlier came out from behind a tree.

"Rosalia?" Ino scowled.

"If you're able to see through my Hiding skill, your Detection skill must be quite advanced, Mr. Swordsman." Rosalio smirked. "Looks like you managed to get the Pneuma Flower. Congrats." She gave a fake smile. "Now...Hand it over."

"Why should I do that?" The blonde scowled while Sasuke stared at Rosalio blankly.

"That isn't going to happen." He stated sternly and smirked. "Or should I say the leader of the orange guild, Titan's Hand." Rosalia looked at Sasuke in disbelief. How did he know?

Ino stared at Sasuke with shock. "That c-can't be! Her indicator's green."

"It's simply a strategy. The green members find prey and lead them into an ambush of orange players. The guy who eavesdropped on us yesterday was one of your men, right?" Sasuke confirmed. Ino then remembered yesterday when they were talking that someone was eavesdropping on them but managed to get away before Sasuke could catch him.

"That means she partied with me for those two weeks because..." Ino gasped in realisation.

Rosalio smirked evilly. "Exactly. I was assessing the strength of each party member." She licked her lips.

"It was regrettable, that you, my most anticipated prey, left the party." She raised her arms, her sword in her left hand.

"Yet knowing all of this you still stuck with her, idiot." Rosalia said directly to Sasuke. "Or have you really been seduced by her?"

"No, my reason is entirely different. I've actually been searching for you, Rosalia." He smirked.

"What nonsense are you spouting?"

"You assaulted a guild, "Silver Flags" ten days ago. Four members were killed, leaving only the leader alive."

"Oh, I remember those hobos." She said twirling her red locks.

"Their leader went to a plaza near a teleport gate at the front lines and camped their all day and night, begging for someone to avenge his friends. Bur rather than wishing death upon your guild, he only asked that you guys be thrown into prison. Can you understand how he must have felt?" Anger was evident in his voice as he spoke.

"Of course not. He sounds like an idiot for taking it so seriously." She said her arm on her hip. "It's not like it's been proved that death here applies in the real world, too." She gave an evil smile. "Besides, you don't have time to be worrying about others right now." She clicked her fingers and other men came out from behind the trees, evil smirks on their faces. Ino gasped while Sasuke stood unfazed.

"Sasuke! There are so many of them!" She gasped in fear, he simply shook his head.

"Remember my instructions, if I tell you to run, use the crystal." Ino nodded.

"B-but..." She saw him walk towards them and yelled. "Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?" The guild members' eyes widened. He took out his sword and kept on walking.

"Black clothes...A shieldess, one-handed sword user. He looks like...The Black Swordsman." They said in realisation and started sweating in fear.

"Rosalia-san, this guy's... A beater that survives in the front lines all by himself." The one guy said. "He's a part of the clearing group!" He yelled.

"Clearing group?" Ino blinked.

"There's no way someone from the clearing group would be here! Come on, cut him down and loot his dead body!" She ordered them, wearing a smug smirk on her face.

"Die!" They charged, charging up their weapons. One after the other they sliced at Sasuke, while he merely stood there unfazed by their actions.

"I have to save him...Sasuke..." Ino looked helplessly at Sasuke ready to draw her sword. She looked at his HP which wasn't going down and gasped. "What's going on?"

The members of the orange guild panted and stared at him.

"What are you punks doing!?" Rosalio yelled infuriated. "Kill him already!"

"Around 400 damage every ten seconds, huh?" Sasuke said looking at them. "That's the damage output that seven of you can muster." Rosalio scowled at Sasukes words as he continued. "I'm level 78. I have 14, 500 HP. The health regeneration effect of my battle healing skill restores 600 HP every ten seconds. You guys can hack at me all day and it wouldn't do a damn thing." He smirked smugly,

"Is that even possible?" The one guy asked.

"It is." Sasuke retorted. "A mere increase in numbers can create a ridiculous gap in strength. That's the unfair reality of an MMORPG levelling system."

Rosalias eyes narrowed in anger.

"My client spent every penny he had to buy this." He said raising a teleport crystal in the air. "A teleport crystal, the teleport point has been set to the prison area. That's where you'll all be going!" Sasuke yelled as the guild gasped and stepped back in fear. Rosalio raised her weapon.

"Your indicator will turn orange, if you attack me a green play—" Rosalia got defensive.

Before Rosalia could blink, his sword was right through her. "Remember, I'm a solo player. Having an orange indicator for a day or two means nothing to me." His eyes were darker than usual and his voice stern. She could only gasp and drop her weapon.

**-:-**

"Are you leaving now?" Ino asked a little sad.

"Yeah, I've been away from the front lines for five days now."

"The clearing group is pretty amazing, huh?" She smiled. "I don't think I'll ever be able to join it..." She trailed off.

"Levels are nothing more than numbers. Strength in this world is just an illusion. There are more important things." Ino could only stare at him.

"Next time, let's meet in the real world." He said, looking at her. She smiled. He was a really amazing guy...

* * *

**I'll start working on, and hopefully post next chapter soon! **

**If I get reviews...**

**So...**

**V**


End file.
